


Queer Eye Miniseries: The Shooting Star She Saw

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Series: Arkadyevna & Opalsong's Gundam Wing AU Not!Fics [7]
Category: Gundam Wing, Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Close Canon AU, Crossover, Crying, Future Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Humour, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-War, The Fab 5 Have No Idea What They Got Themselves Into, Therapy, Trowa's Terrible Taste, Where Does Heero Keep His Gun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Relena binge watches Queer Eye and nominates the Gundam Pilots (her friends) for the show because they are all messes in their own ways.  Netflix makes a "One Year Post-War" celebration miniseries about them.  The Fab 5 have no idea what they are getting into.Featuring: Heero ranting about how favourite colours are stupid, Duo taking Kuramo along on a break-and-entry (it's okay, the Mob owes him one), Trowa making every single one of the Fab 5 bluescreen with his taste (or rather, lack there of), Quatre not knowing where his own kitchen is, and Wufei critiquing Antoni's traditional recipes.  And a lot of people dealing with post-war trauma, guilt, and a lot of crying.





	Queer Eye Miniseries: The Shooting Star She Saw

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Queer%20Eye%20Miniseries%20The%20Shooting%20Star%20She%20Saw.mp3) | 1:25:36 | 59.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Queer Eye Theme (All Things) Feat. Betty Who_

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
